Partawa in Sunndale
by The wander
Summary: This is a crossover with the Chistopher Hinz books. it's a reson why Willow and Xander are so close.


Title: A Partawa in Sunnydale

Author: Robert Jackson

Email: to archive: Yes, just tell me were

Paring/Characters: Willow/ Xander

Rating: Pg

Summary: Why Willow and Xander are so close. Based off of the Ash Ock books, by Christopher Hinz

The war was coming to an end. And neither side was going to win. The Star-ships had left earth last year, and E-tech was controlling who was going to the stations. Their strike forces was taking out every instillation they could find. The Partawa were going to lose just because they couldn't get off of earth. And least not any know way. The Partawa, Genetically grown weapons systems, they were the ultimate soldiers, a single person divided over two bodies. Everyone one wanted one. Just to bad that they started to think for the themselves. They had been the assassins of the new world, need someone removed, hire or buy one. They would stop at nothing to do their mission. If they needed to nuke a city they did it, drop bio- weapon on a school no problem.

E-tech would take whole divisions of troops to get only one partawa. And sometimes that wasn't enough. And then the scientist did something, the made the Ash Ock, the leaders of the Partawa, beings so powerful that anything was possible for them. Warriors, politics and Science, they could do it all. It had been the down fall of earth. They waged war like never seen before. Earth sat back and watched. Only E-tech stood up to them. And lost most of the time. The only way for man kind to win was to run. So the star-ships were build. And crewed with people who could rebuild civilization. The only place left in the Sol system after the ships left was the Stations, Space stations were the workers that build the ships had lived. As soon as the ships had left they started to build bigger stations for humans to live in. And as soon as they were complete mankind left earth. They only people left were the soldier fighting and the followers of the Partawa.

Just last week they got Empedocles, he was to be their greatest fighter. But no more. They kill one of his tways. so the other is dead also. They caught them in separate places. And being only children, they only killed 50 or 60 men before they do were taken. That left Tahu, he was the last. The youngest so far, just a few months old. The Scientists protecting him, had gotten word on a strike coming and knew time was short. So they did something unexpected. A matter transportation device. It was cutting edge tech. No else could do it. They had been using it to send teams to the stations. But now they would send the children. They would escape and rule with there bothers and sisters.

They had just loaded the pops, when the strike happened. E-tach, sent in fighters to bomb and rockets and cannons to level the place, so when the ground troops went in it would only be a mop up not blood bath. They had learned over the years, never take on a partawa head on, you lost. And the Ash Ock never had less than three partawa's around as body guards.

In the fire fight that followed, the transportation platform was damaged, cause it to miss fire. Sending the children off into the void. To be stuck between the worlds. Were he would drift til the end of time.

Only that was not to happen. A tear in reality, pulled them in. And in the mid 80's two children, a boy and a girl, were found walking the hall of Sunnydale high. At first they couldn't be separated, they would fight and scream and only stop if they were together, but soon they were broken up and sent to foster homes. No one was able to find out where they had came from or who had left them in the school, the only thing odd was that the library floor had to be replaced it seems that the tile had been burned that night, just another unexplained think going on in the school that was quickly forgotten.

In LA Joyce Summers, after reading about the two abandoned kids, looked at her daughter in her crib and wondered just who could leave they babies like that.

The two children sent to different homes, they had tried to keep them together, but they would freak out what every parents took them in. The would never talk to each other, and seemed to know what the other needed, they would sit back to back most of the time and watch people. Other kids would call them names, and that Chase girl had almost had a hospital visit after she called one a name, the other came out of nowhere and jumped on her. It took two teachers to break them apart. After that, Cordy and her friends called her, would stay on the other side of the play ground from the freaks.

But soon they had to be broken up, the girl went to one family and the boy to another. And Tahu soon felt himself fade, just below the surface. He could no longer control his tways, and they couldn't feel him, and soon they forgot what they were. And as time went by they were just Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris.

At the first day of school, they saw each other and didn't understand, what it was. They felt like life long friend, but like new ones too. It was Willow who called him Xander for the first time. And it was Xander you gave Willow a new yellow crayon when her's broke. They stood together on meany things over they years, and even let a new friend join there group of two, Jessie. Soon the three were always together. Well mostly, Willow and Xander were closer, they would go to the movies, or just sit with each other, and Jessie would feel left out, even when they were in the same room, Xander and Willow just seemed to complete each other. They always just seemed to know were the other was and what they were doing. They would have sleep over at least Xander would stay at Willow, his dad had started to drink and he didn't want Willow around that. It was about this time that Willow changed, she started to notice that Xander as a boy, and that she loved him. And with a child logic that if a girl loves a boy they need to get married. Xander noticed his friend change but the reasons just make since to him. She was his friend.

Se felt like home to him, it was a place that he could get away from the Harris home, and he was not going to lose that by making a mistake, and them he felt would be a mistake. She need something better than him. But as long as he had his Willow he would never be alone.

Willow still she held out hope that one day Xander would notice her and stop noticing all the other girls. Then one day a blonde started school. And everything changed. They found out about vampires, and everything else that bumped in the night.

And Xander fell for the Slayer, then he went for the cheerleader. And Willow always watched, and as always help him pick up the pieces. Then there was the short time, there little affair. Not much came from it, other than a closer friendship. They would cut each other out of their lives in public, but later they would sneak around to with each other. They would do what they always did. Just talked and held each other. They new they loved each other, but it strange. If they stayed together to long they would start to finish each others sentences. And to be frank it scared them.

Soon School was over and college began, they drifted apart again, then there was Anya and Oz left to be replaced with Tara.

And they were there for each other, when no one else could be. They would sneak around to be together, but still it was friendship.

Then the one day. The joining spell, to fight Adam. And Unity was formed. When the others had broken away. Willow and Xander didn't, and it all came poring back. Together they were Tahu.

Tahu master of the computer screen and tech. Master builder. Loyal to the cause. The conquest of man. The training came back. The technical knowledge to build the weapons that only they could use was there, the Acid spinners, micro rockets, and shields. And of course the wands. Cohe Wand, a weapon that only a Paratwa could use. It would fire a beam of black energy that, with the proper training, you could whip someone with it, slice them in half. Or even fire around counters. It was a deadly weapon. And with all the knowledge back. They could use it. The only problem no one could make it.

But that was of no matter, he was whole again, and his tway Willow could do real magic. And his Tway Xander could build most things, and knew people that could do the rest. He knew he couldn't get home. But what should he do?

What should he do?

End.


End file.
